


You did well today

by lsians_x



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, M/M, Minhyuk as an Inkigayo MC, actually I wrote it on Minhyuk's birthday, anyway let's love and appreciate Honeypup, but publishing it now because I can, rly short but I needed something soft, so... late hbd Minhyuk?, they deserve the world
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:06:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21759733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lsians_x/pseuds/lsians_x
Summary: After an exhausting day, Minhyuk needs only one thing - or a person. Especially on the day of his birthday.
Relationships: Lee Jooheon & Lee Minhyuk
Kudos: 9





	You did well today

**Author's Note:**

> I should've posted it earlier... ovo;;; but here I am huh  
but I hope it'll make you a bit happier if you had a bad day <3

As they left the studio, the cold wind of November evening hit their faces. Minhyuk embraced himself with arms and shivered, squinting his eyes. He wasn't a big fan of such weather, at the moment he wished it was summer, with its warmth, late sunsets and rays of sunshine reflecting on his face.

However, summer came. Not for real, but in person. The person who stood right next to freezing Minhyuk and hugged him tight, caressing his back in a warming up gesture. The man smiled in his characteristic puppy way, feeling those familiar arms wrapped around him and he couldn't not give it back. In the first place, it felt warm. Extremely warm.

"Why couldn't I be born in June, for example? Or July? It would be better," he whined and pouted like a moody child. The other man, who kept embracing Minhyuk, laughed soundly and tightened the hug. To the point that if it was Hoseok, he'd probably crush Minhyuk's ribs at the moment.

"November is also a nice month. Especially now that you're an MC," that man said convincingly and Minhyuk only nodded. "Don't worry, Min. Now I'll take you somewhere warm. Or maybe do you want to go back to the dorm?"

Minhyuk had to think it over. Going out sounded like a really good idea, bearing in mind that it was his special day. He was one year older now, after all. But on the other hand, recent activities related to comeback literally drained him and he needed rest immediately. The vision of spending the time in the dorm with that man sounded like nothing but a good idea.

"Let's go back, Honey," Minhyuk decided in the end, confirming it with a quick nod.

As soon as Jooheon and Minhyuk stepped into the latter's dorm room, Min literally threw himself on the bed and sighed in satisfaction. Joo couldn't comment it any differently than with a laughter, echoing slightly in the room.

"We were so good today, weren't we?" He asked and sat down on the bed, next to Minhyuk, who still kept his face in the pillow. His response was also muffled into it so Jooheon found it a miraculous thing that he managed to understand it.

"Of course, we did our best today." Minhyuk took the beret off his head and threw it somewhere next to him, he didn't even pay attention where.

"Those outfits… I'm so impressed. They were so nice, and cute. I'm more than sure Naeun enjoyed them too," Jooheon said and pet Minhyuk's head, to which the other man purred in satisfaction. Have you ever heard a purring puppy? Now you have.

"I should be their designer more often." Minhyuk stated nonchalantly and that smile of his brightened up his face as he raised his head from the pillow. And suddenly, a small yawn sneaked in and Minhyuk had to cover his mouth. "Sorry," he laughed.

"You should take a rest, Minyaku." Jooheon's soft voice reached Minhyuk's ears, making the other man's cheeks warmer. _ He always cares about me. _

"But you will stay here, with me, won't you?" Minhyuk looked into Jooheon's eyes, begging for the man to stay. His eyes shone but it wasn't sadness. It was pride, of both of them, and pure happiness. _ He makes me happy like that. _ And Jooheon laughed again, exposing his gorgeous dimples, which Minhyuk couldn't help but poke.

"Of course I will. That's why I'm here."

A few moments later they were lying down on the bed, a little bit too narrow for them two but somehow managing to keep them there together. In the end, though, Minhyuk was like a blanket for Jooheon - with his head on the other man's chest, going up and down slowly, and their legs tangled.

It was already dark outside, as they could only notice street lights sneaking into the room and bathing the walls in color yellow. They could hear cars passing by, some loud conversations - and it felt like peace. Like everything was in its place.

Minhyuk fell asleep first and Jooheon had to admit that the man looked so precious with his messy silver hair and that cute little expression. _ Like a puppy. _ He stroked the other man's cheek gently with a thumb and smiled again. And having pressed his lips to Minhyuk's forehead, he whispered:

"Happy birthday, Minyaku. You did well today."

  
  



End file.
